When Good turns Bad, and Bad turns to Worse
by Melinda-Gordon
Summary: Elizabeth has her greatest fear realized. T for violence


_**When Good Turns Bad, and Bad turns to Worse**_

**A/N: Characters not mine and never will be.**

Elizabeth woke to a dark room. She sat up, and stretched. Her body was stiff and sore from her rough sleep. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the door.

Elizabeth walked onto the deck. Jack was standing near the rail, something in his hand. She walked over to him smiling. Her smile soon faded when she saw what Jack held. A bloody dagger. Her mouth went dry. She looked around the deck, searching for where the blood had come from.

She walked behind the mast and screamed. There, slumped up against the mast, blood seeping down his chest was Will. His eyes were open, a look of terror forever embedded in them. His hands were at his sides, a sword lay just out of his reach. He had several stab wounds to his chest, and his throat was cut.

She walked back to where Jack was. Cold and unforgiving, her eyes glazed over. Her eyes showed no sadness or fear, just hatred, pure hatred.

"You killed him!" She cried out.

"I had to Lizzy, he knew too much" Jack replied, he looked at the blood on the dagger.

"Knew too much? How could him knowing too much make you kill him?" She cried again. She couldn't believe the man she trusted with her life would ever kill a man.

"He knew about me an' you"

"So that gives you reason enough to kill him?"

"You must know Lizzy; I would do anything for you, even kill a man"

"Well you've proved that haven't you! I don't how I could ever have thought you were a good man! You're evil and selfish! I should've killed you before I let you with the _Pearl_!" She yelled. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't understand what had happened to him. He used to be nice, he was a good man, how could he have changed so suddenly? She didn't believe in split personalities. Jack had fooled her, he had fooled them all.

"You bastard!" she cried. She picked up Will's sword. "You killed him, now I'll kill you!"

"Now Ohhh…you don't want to be doin' that luv" Jack said.

"Oh, believe me, I do!"

"I always dreamed you'd say those words to me, not quite in this scenario, though" Jack replied. Elizabeth thrust forward with her sword, narrowly missing Jack's head.

"Fine! If you want to play like that!" Jack drew his sword. In his mind, he could beat her any day, but, he didn't know that Will had been teaching her everyday.

Their swords clashed. She stepped back, he stepped forward. She stepped to the left, he stepped to the right. They continued this dance until Elizabeth managed to knock his sword out of his hand.

She pressed the tip of the blade against the warm rough skin under his chin.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't" She said. Jack smiled.

"Because you love me" She pressed the blade harder.

"That's not a reason! That's a lie! I could never love a murderer!"

"Then, why haven't you killed me yet?" Jack asked. Elizabeth looked at him. He was right, she did love him. But, he killed her fiancée. She let the sword drop to the ground.

Jack stood up.

"I knew you couldn't do it, you're a coward" Jack said, he took a step towards her and she took a step back. In her boot she had a dagger; she always did in case a time arose when she would need it. She pulled it out, and Jack didn't even notice.

"I knew you wouldn't kill me, you love me, and I love you too" He stepped towards her, but, she didn't step back, she stepped forwards too. She had a plan.

"You're right, I do love you" she lied. She stepped towards him. He stretched his arms out and placed them on her shoulders. He was so close she could smell his breath.

"I knew you did" He replied, he leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lips met, Elizabeth plunged the dagger into his chest.

Jack stumbled back, the dagger protruding from his chest. He looked down at the dagger.

"You bi..." His words were cut off. He collapsed to the ground. Blood seeped out of the wound, spilling onto the deck. He was dead. Elizabeth pulled the dagger from his chest.

Tears fell down her cheeks. She stepped back and looked at the body of Jack Sparrow, she couldn't believe he was dead, and she had killed him.

As the reality of what had happened hit her, she screamed, a blood-curdling scream.

"What hap…." Gibbs began. When he saw Jack's body, he stopped. Elizabeth had blood on her hands and the bloody dagger clutched in her hand. Elizabeth screamed again and burst into tears. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and held her, soothing her sobs. The crew all stood on the deck, seeing, but not believing.

"I…I…I had to….he…killed…Will!" she sobbed into Gibbs' shoulder.

Ragetti went to the other side of the mast. He picked up Will's body and brought it round to the other side of the mast.

"'E's dead" He stated. He placed Will's body down next to Jack's.

"We'll bury 'em at noon" Gibbs said.

NOON

"Today, we say goodbye to two good men. Captain Jack Sparrow, and William Turner. Lord of the sea take these men and look after them. Let their souls rest. As we give their bodies to the sea, we beg that you forgive them their sins, and rest peacefully" Gibbs read.

Pintel and Ragetti pushed the two sheet-wrapped bodies into the sea.

Elizabeth sobbed as she leaned over the rail and watched them sink into the water.

_A/N: Ok, I know that was sad and dark and a lot more different from my other fics._

_Please Review!_


End file.
